


Never was an Angel

by Ravenswoodlol



Series: The Yellow Paladin [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angel Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cameron is a character i created, Demon Blood, Flashbacks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk HATES God and Satin, Hunk is a badass, Hunk is the Grim Reaper, Hunk used to be human, Hurt Hunk (Voltron), M/M, POV Hunk (Voltron), Past Blood and Torture, Pining Hunk (Voltron), Protective Hunk (Voltron), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenswoodlol/pseuds/Ravenswoodlol
Summary: He walks down the Line, Staying or Going.Stopping he looks in through the window to stare at the Human's who have called him "friend" the name was foreign on his tongue. Hunk has never had one for...centuries even when he was still human no one wished to be near...a "peasant" let alone be his "friend"Sighing i shake my head and type into the Small flat device humans call an "I-Phone" and text Lance i'll be a little late.After all i do have things to attend to being what humans would call the Grim Reaper.
Relationships: Hunk/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The Yellow Paladin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821973
Comments: 1





	Never was an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I had THREE Shunk idea's in the past hour! I want to write them all down but-I HATE short story's and it would be tooo diffucult to shoulder Four stories st once.....Evn though i have shouldered Three stories at once berfore....but that was on PAPER! and i never even finished two of them!  
> I COULD make a REALLY long One shot that will probably take a week to make....and if it doe sent save i'll just cry myself to sleep like i cried earlier today when playing Xbox and my granddad was distracting me and there weren't any good saved points!and-And!!!!!WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!I RAGE QUIT WHEN I WAS BEING CHASED BY A HORDE DOWN THE HOSPITABLE HALL!!!!HE-HE WALKED IN FRONT OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!AND-AND ONE CAUGHT ME AND WHEN I STABBED THAT ONE IN THE HEAD THE REST CAME AT MEEEEE!!!!!! I HAD NO HEALTH STUFF AND I COULDN'T HEAL BECAUSE THEY WERE ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> 9  
> (Sobs quietly in corner)

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Mbxe33BYW8&list=PLIk7stgO_nMoVUfuVtvO9WOlvQ2z0OL1K&index=10&pbjreload=101 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Mbxe33BYW8&list=PLIk7stgO_nMoVUfuVtvO9WOlvQ2z0OL1K&index=10&pbjreload=101)

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNos_7Hhzfk&list=PLIk7stgO_nMoVUfuVtvO9WOlvQ2z0OL1K&index=20](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNos_7Hhzfk&list=PLIk7stgO_nMoVUfuVtvO9WOlvQ2z0OL1K&index=20)

_**[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_OWfHOHq_U&list=PLIk7stgO_nMoVUfuVtvO9WOlvQ2z0OL1K&index=15 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_OWfHOHq_U&list=PLIk7stgO_nMoVUfuVtvO9WOlvQ2z0OL1K&index=15) ** _

_**These are just some songs i had found and thought they matched this story, in fact i causally listen to music and use the lyrics to create short story's and that's how this came to be!** _

* * *

**_He walks down the Line between Staying and Going._ **  
**_Stopping he looks in through the window to stare at the Human's who have called him "friend" the name was foreign on his tongue. Hunk has never had one for...centuries even when he was still human no one wished to be near...a "peasant" let alone be his "friend"_ **  
**_Sighing i shake my head and type into the Small flat device humans call an "I-Phone" and text Lance i'll be a little late._ **  
**_After all i do have things to attend to being what humans would call the Grim Reaper._ **

* * *

After reaping the poor Child of thirteen years of age and show her to the "doors" which will decide her fate. The poor thing had jumped out the hospital window after finding out her dad died in the car crash.

Afterward's i teleport-ed back to the Bar my "friends" were hanging out in and headed straight inside plastering a smile over my face upon seeing Lance Laugh loudly along with Allura and Coren. They already had Drinks and were Playfully pushing each other. Lance and keith were slowly gravitating towards each other until they were practically in the same chair, Keith's head went onto his shoulder as he took a shot.

Quietly walking over i order a wiskey and as soon as i sit down they quieted and Lance asked me where i was.

"Oh i had some work to do, I'm good now though" When i was finished a waitress came over with a bottle of whiskey, uncorking it i threw my head back and chugged a quarter faster than shiro after an unsuccessful meeting that he cant talk about cause...well we're "unauthorized" (even though i know more than _him_ so he Could tell me but he cant know that)

Everyone's eyebrows went up faster than anyone can say "Fuck the fuck off Lance before i kill you" Spiro opened his mouth to say something but i sall movement behind Shiro, I sall a man pull out a shotgun, throwing A beer at me for a distraction before aiming it at Shiro no one else noticed the gun it happened so fast no one noticed when the man looked at my face wide eyed Horror stretched across his face as he realized who he just _fucked_ with, for he hadn't recognized me a few seconds ago.

He started apologizing profusely shaking his head dropping the gun into thin air to prove he was unarmed and raised his hands in surrender, i gave him a look that said "calm the fuck down and stop making a screen or i'll _Kill_ you slowly and painfully" And he obediently turned from scared shit less too a mock apology in a few seconds. Lance stood up and punched the guy square in the mouth, The man stumbled to make it seem like his punch actually _Did_ something..Cuz it did't. But that's not Lance's fault he's _human_ and the Demons a _Demon_. Well actually it is but that's not the point.

The point _is_ that Lance was beating the shit out of him. Which i had to stop before he got himself killed, An angry demon id Not something i want to see tonight. The Demon got a few punches in which sent Lance sprawled on the floor.

So i stood up and grabbed him hoisting him up in the air handing him to keith to be soothed down even though it looked like keith wanted to join him.

(Their very **over _Protective_** of me because i'm like...the Soft one that _needs_ protected, I didn't much understand humans even when i was one) The owner of the Bar looks at us worriedly i sign her that i'd take him out .(She was death) She nodded smiling at me, i smiled back hoisting the demon up resting my hand in between his shoulder blades pressing a knife to him.

"Let me help you Hunk-"Shiro make's a move to come forward and help me with the drunk demon that had Just tried to kill him.

I shake my head dismissing his proposal"No it's fine shiro you drink some more i think i'll be gone for the night anyway." Shiro looked disipointed but nodded stepping back shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Soo~would you like to hang out tomorrow i'm free all day?"Shiro perked up at the request, smiling brightly he nodded eagerly waving bye he joined our friends back to resume drinking, They all still looked pissed from the demon mans actions, which they only thought that the man purposefully spilled beer on me.

I gently lead him to the front door's leading outside, Out of the corner of my eye i sall them all sneak peaks at me scoffing at how gentle i was being, toward a man who ruined my shirt.

I shoved the knife back into his shoulder blades enough to draw blood.

His eye's widened fear written plain on his face.

"Don't worry" I say reassuring to anyone else who could hear.

"I'll take _good_ care of you....."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sorry im discontinuing this... But if you like this then comment on what you'd like to happen in the next chapter, which i might make i you guys like this!


End file.
